A Little Fun
by DinosaurTrainFan
Summary: Mr. and Mrs. Pteranodon act a little playful towards each other.
**A Little Fun-A Dinosaur Train Fanfic**

It was a bright and clear day at Pteranodon Terrace. Buddy, Tiny, Shiny, and Don were down on the beach collecting seashells and placing them in their nest-like Nature Trackers clubhouse while Mrs. Pteranodon was lying on her belly in the nest reading a book with her feet up in the air. Mr. Pteranodon was standing over by a bush several feet away from his wife while he looked at her and smiled. He thought that Mrs. Pteranodon had the most beautiful-looking feet in the whole wide world. It was a bit of a weird thought he had to admit, but he really did think so. With both hands behind his back he then walked up to the nest and stood before it. He placed something small he had been carrying under the nest, something he would take out later. Then he spoke up to get his wife's attention.

"Hi, hun. Whatca you reading?"

Mrs. Pteranodon turned her head back and smiled warmly at her spouse. "Oh, just a book the Conductor lent me about flowers. I just love them so much, of course, not more than I love my own children."

"Me neither." Mr. Pteranodon said. He paused before continuing. "Say beautiful wife of mine, would you like me to rub those lovely feet of yours while you read?"

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled at him. "Oh, that would be lovely. Yes you may, hun." She turned her head forward again and Mr. Pteranodon took hold of one of Mrs. Pteranodon's feet. He started to slowly rub up and down the foot.

Mrs. Pteranodon closed her eyes and sighed pleasantly. She immediately forgot about the book she had been reading. She looked back at Mr. Pteranodon and smiled at him. "Thank you, dear. What did I ever do to deserve such a wonderful, caring, and loving husband like you?"

Mr. Pteranodon smiled back as he released the foot he had been rubbing and took hold of the other foot to rub. "Simple, you're so lovely and nice. You deserve such nice treatment."

Mrs. Pteranodon brawcked affectionately. "Thank you, dear. Please continue, and don't stop what you're doing." She turned her head forward again and closed her eyes as Mr. Pteranodon continued to rub her feet. Mrs. Pteranodon could feel herself getting more and more lost into a sea of bliss. Reality melted away from her like an ice cube melting in the sun on a hot summer day. She became unaware of everything around her; the gentle wind blowing through the air, the sound of the waves crashing against the sand on the beach, the voices of her children from down below. All Mrs. Pteranodon was aware of was the foot massage she was receiving from Mr. Pteranodon.

Mr. Pteranodon smiled down at his wife, who he saw was deeply relaxed. Then his smile began to slowly change into a different looking smile; a mischievous looking smile.

Mrs. Pteranodon felt so relaxed and like she was in another world. A world without problems, troubles, and worries. A world where everything seemed fine. She was deep in this feeling for what felt like forever, and then she felt something. The foot massage had ceased, but there was something else making contact with the soles of her feet. Something thin…something ticklish. Mrs. Pteranodon was suddenly laughing as she felt that her feet were being tickled. She opened her eyes and looked back at her husband. "You!"

Mr. Pteranodon was smiling mischievously at his wife as he had one arm around both of her feet while the other was holding onto what he was using to tickle them. A feather, a velociraptor feather to be exact. He had stashed it under the nest before talking to her.

"M-M-Mr-r-r. P-P-terano-o-o-odon, w-w-what do-do y-you t-t-think you-you're d-d-oing?!" Mrs. Pteranodon struggled to say as she was laughing her butt off.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm tickling those beautiful feet of yours, my dear! And there's nothing you can do to stop me! You're completely powerless!" Mr. Pteranodon then laughed joyfully.

"H-H-Help! S-Someone, a-a-nyone, h-h-help!" Mrs. Pteranodon cried.

Just then down on the beach, Buddy and his siblings stopped and heard the sound of their mother's voice calling out.

"That sounds like Mom." Buddy said.

"And like Dad's tickling her." Tiny said.

"We have to go save her!" Shiny happily announced.

Shiny and Tiny carried Buddy up into the air and all four kids flew up to higher ground. They landed near the nest. "Don't worry Mom, we'll save you!" Buddy cried. And with that he charged forward and bumped into his father. Mr. Pteranodon stumbled backwards and let go of Mrs. Pteranodon's feet. She started taking deep breaths.

Don took the feather away from his father and Mrs. Pteranodon sat up and smiled at them. "Thanks, kids."

"You're welcome." The kids all said in unison.

"You okay?" Buddy asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Your father was just playing a trick on me. You can go back to playing." Mrs. Pteranodon said to her kids.

The kids nodded and went back down to the beach.

Mr. Pteranodon saw them leave and looked at his wife sheepishly. She frowned at him and turned her back to him before sitting down. "Hun?" No answer. He got into the nest and sat down next to her. "Hun, I was only being a little playful. That's how I usually am. I wasn't trying to be mean or anything. I care for you deeply. You know how sometimes creatures that love each other sometimes tease each other, and you and I are no exception." He paused. "I'm sorry, hun."

Mrs. Pteranodon looked at the ocean for a moment. She closed her eyes and sighed before looking back at her husband. She smiled a little. "You're right. You were just being playful."

Mr. Pteranodon smiled back. "Boy am I glad that you're not mad at me anymore."

Mrs. Pteranodon stood up. "How about I go fishing real quick and bring us back a couple of fish, while you stay and relax in the nest?"

"Come to think of it, I am feeling a little bit peckish. Sure, sounds good hun." Mr. Pteranodon lay down on his back while his wife flew up into the air and towards the sea. He closed his eyes and sighed. He decided to take a quick nap while he waited for Mrs. Pteranodon to come back. He felt himself slowly drifting off, but then his eyes shot wide open and he started laughing uncontrollably. He saw his wife holding both his feet with one arm and holding small leaf in her other hand. She was using the leaf to tickle his feet.

"H-H-Hun, p-p-please s-s-stop!" Mr. Pteranodon laughed.

Mrs. Pteranodon shook her head and smiled mischievously like her husband was earlier. "Oh, no. This is what you get for tickling my feet."

"I w-w-was j-j-just be-be-being p-p-playful-l-l dear, honest-t! Okay, I'm s-s-sorry! I s-s-shouldn't h-h-have tickled y-y-our f-f-feet! Now, p-p-p-lease s-s-stop!" Mr. Pteranodon cried while flopping up and down like a fish on land laughing.

Mrs. Pteranodon kept it up for about over a minute. Then she stopped and allowed Mr. Pteranodon to regain his breath. "There, I think you've been punished enough." She smiled and let go of the leave that she had been holding. The wind blew it away towards the sea.

Mr. Pteranodon took several deep breaths before sitting up. He looked up at Mrs. Pteranodon before slowly standing up and smiling mischievously again. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, hun!"

"Oh no!" Mrs. Pteranodon cried. She ran away laughing as her husband chased her around a flower bed while laughing playfully as well.

"Mom, you need any help with Dad again?" Tiny called.

"No it's okay kids, Dad and I just playing again! Go back to exploring the beach!"

The kids went back to looking for seashells. Tiny closed her eyes, slowly shook her head, and smiled. "Parents."

Mr. Pteranodon finally caught up to Mrs. Pteranodon and tackled her down onto her back on the grassy ground, surrounded by a bunch of flowers. He smiled down at her. "Ha, caught you."

"You caught me." Mrs. Pteranodon laughed. She then looked lovingly up at her husband's face.

"You still mad at me?" He asked.

"I was never mad. I was just trying to get your guard down so I could tickle you as well. And," Mrs. Pteranodon lifted up her head and kissed Mr. Pteranodon on the cheek. "I still think you're a wonderful and loving husband."

"Thanks, hun." Mr. Pteranodon leaned his face down and kissed his wife on the cheek as well. "And I still think you're a wonderful and loving wife as well."

They stared at each other before Mr. Pteranodon spoke up again. "Okay if I lie down next to you?"

Mrs. Pteranodon smiled up at him. "I don't mind at all."

Mr. Pteranodon laid himself down next to Mrs. Pteranodon and slid his hand under her back until it was on her right shoulder. They smiled at each other and then looked up at the sky.

"What do you say we have a little peaceful nap?" Mr. Pteranodon asked.

"Sounds lovely." Mrs. Pteranodon said.

Both husband and wife closed their eyes.

"Hun?" Mr. Pteranodon asked.

"Yes, dear?" Mrs. Pteranodon asked back.

Silence.

"I love you."

A soft and affectionate brawcking noise was heard. "I love you too, hun."

The two of them fell asleep moments later to the peaceful sounds of the world around them.

 **THE END**


End file.
